


The Pain

by samdontforgetthepie



Series: Love Lost [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdontforgetthepie/pseuds/samdontforgetthepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not even a moment<br/>to catch<br/>your breath</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4.. Free verse.

Comes fast  
not even a moment  
to catch  
your breath

But several moments  
to catch  
his death

You are careful,  
as by how recent   
he died

Doesn't take long  
to realize how  
hard he tried

And how little  
you  
d  
i  
d  
n  
t


End file.
